Replacement
by Bubbly Ninja
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Whats going on? Can Alucard resist much longer? Poor Akima! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1: Final Death

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hellsing, however one day Alucard will be mine and I shall have his babies XD. Akima is my own character however.

AN: This is set after the anime. Hellsing is back on its feet and in full swing again!

Chapter 1: Final Death

"How long until we land?"

"Should be 30 minutes till touchdown Sir."

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing gave a nod of her head and settled once more. She closed her eyes inhaled a deep breath. Only hours earlier there had been a distress call to Allies stating an emergency in a normally quiet province in Japan. There had been reports of the dead walking, and walking amongst them a woman, that was recognised as one of Japans most valued Generals. But she wasn't rotting away and grey like the others, she was very much alive, but her eyes were different. Integra thought that she may be possessed.

To the Hellsing agency this threat was small, compared to past trials they were once faced with. Sitting to her right was Alucard. He sat with his legs crossed, hands interlocked on his knee and a pleasant smile on his face. She didn't want to know what was running through his mind. He was probably anticipating the battle ahead. Then, strapped to the three chairs opposite was Seras Victoria's coffin. She had given up kick and screaming about half an hour after takeoff. Integra had only taken these two with her, giving the troops and Walter the job of looking after the manor and incidences in England.

The helicopter descended and landed in its designated place. Integra was the first to emerge, Alucard second. Alucard turned and lifted out the coffin and carried it with him. Japanese soldiers watched him intently. His appearance alone made colour drain from their faces, but the fact he was carrying a coffin made their knees weak. They stopped walking and stood before a man clad in a high ranking uniform.

"Sir Integral Hellsing I presume?" The man spoke in clear English.

"I am, and you must be General Nagai?" He nodded, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance General." She gave a curt bow, which he mirrored.

His gaze travelled to the man next to her, his eyes roaming him first and then the coffin in his arms. "And what is the meaning of this?"

"My soldiers." Integra smiled a smug grin.

"I see only one man."

Alucard promptly dropped the coffin to the ground and kicked open the lid. Seras sat up sharply, "About bloody time!" She turned to look at the general who had a shocked look on his face. She clambered out of the coffin and bowed deeply then ushered herself to Sir Integra's other side, blushing the whole time.

"These are my highest classed warriors. In order to kill the undead, I employ the undead." With this statement the general and other around him gasped.

"You dare soil this ground with your demons?" Fury and fear reflected in his eyes. She was indeed a powerful woman as he was told.

"You asked for my help, I bring it. There is no need to worry, he is my servant and will follow orders. Now, can we get on with this? I wish to return home."

They were driven to a small village where the head of the village house was being used as the main place of operation. There Integra was briefed on the situation.

"Two weeks ago, General Akima Katahira was kidnapped by what witnesses say were 'the dead alive'. We were still searching for her up until yesterday when she was seen, but when approached she cut down the men with her face not flickering any emotion, just as she fights in battle, but these were her own men. This is strange to us that know her. Reports were then that she and the large group of, you say, 'undead' men attacked a neighbouring village to here and killed everyone there apart from a the women who were then later killed by a tall man," he gave Alucard a look of contempt, "with long black hair, bright red eyes and large teeth. Infact, many say he looks like your servant.

We set up our base here to protect this village from attack. But, we don't think we can hold back Akima's skills by our selves, so we sent a plea to the Emperor, who obviously knew of your existence and ability to help us."

Integra lit a cigar and inhaled it deeply, rubbing her temples. "Are they still in the village?" The General nodded. "Alucard, Seras."

Both stood to attention, Alucard a little more relaxed than Seras. "Your orders, Master?" He said, smile widening to show off his elongated canines, making a few men wince.

"Go to the village; wipe out anything that isn't breathing. Capture the General Akima and bring her back. General, your men are not to intervene." He nodded.

Alucard and Seras both nodded set off.

"Master?"

Alucard had come to halt outside the village entrance. The look on his face showed he was concentrating hard. "There is another here Seras. Don't be foolish, you are not yet powerful enough to fight either the General or the Midian. You take care of the ghouls." And with that he walked into the village chuckling to himself.

Seras watched him as he disappeared. She could sense him still there, in the village; she could also sense the ghouls approaching. "What is that…?" She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was a miss. She shrugged it to her Master being strange and ran forward into the village towards the group of ghouls. She took out her Halconnen and started firing into the group. Lying on the floor and aiming, concentrating hard to killing every last ghoul, she never heard her, never felt her, never even felt the blade that sliced down her left shoulder to her right hip until it was too late…

Alucard walked through the buildings, through walls into other places. Shooting the odd ghoul here and there. He could sense another vampire present, but they weren't here. And whenever he got near the place where he though he sensed them, they moved. But there was no pattern. He was getting frustrated with himself, but gave praise to the enemy, they had some skill. Just then, he felt Seras cry out to him. He opened a portal and stepped in to only step out by her. He looked down at the site before him.

"Seras…" His voice was low, but a whisper. He dropped to his knees and took the blond in his arms. She was cut clean in half with what must have been a silver weapon; her wounds were slowly turning to dust. Alucard bit deeply into his wrist and tried to feed her, but it only slowed down the inevitable.

"M-Master…I a-am sorr—y," she spoke through sobs, blood tears staining her face. And with that the rest of her turned to dust. The only things in his hands now were traces of dust and her uniform, which he picked up and draped over her Halconnen. Anger and fury blazed intensely in his eyes. How dare someone do this! He sensed another near him.

Looking up was a womanly figure in ninja gear. Her eyes stared ahead of her, swirling pink orbs look almost straight through him. A few flex of whitish/grey hair flicked out of the outfit in front of her eyes. The both stood still and silent. Darkness began to envelope both of them. Everything disappeared. Black tendrils shot out at the woman. She managed to dodge the majority but a few caught her off guard, and she was pinned and tied into the darkness. Unable to move her posture remained ready for combat; her eyes still stared into nothing.

Alucard's head emerged out of the darkness, while hundreds of other eyes began to open around him. "Who are you to take mine away from me?" No answer. "ANSWER ME!" his voice rang out, filled with hate and anger.

The woman's face contorted into a smile behind the ninja mask, one so sadistic it could have matched one of Alucard's twisted grins. She began to laugh, but it wasn't her voice. It was more masculine. "Fool...whatever your have is always mine to take, remember that. One day soon, I will come to that Island and take that sweet Hellsing as well!"

As Alucard lunged toward her, the entity within her left, intense violet eyes started at him and she screamed and fell unconscious. The darkness dispersed quickly, leaving Alucard standing there, with the limp woman in his arms. He despised even touching her, for her hands had slain what was his. He picked up the Halconnen and walked back to his Master.

Integra looked up as he entered. He thoughtlessly threw Akima to the floor. "I could not find the other vampire. He left before I had a chance. Seras has fallen." He lifted the uniform off the Halconnen and gave it to Integra, then retreated to the shadows.

This is my first Fic! Please R+R! Pretty please no flames..flames burn, but constructive criticism is welcome!

Bubbly Ninja


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing…so don't sue me, I'm skint…

AN: I am sorry to all those Seras fans out there. I do love Seras to bits, I even Cosplay as her, but I don't want her in this story. Don't worry; she will be in others I do! Oh and I know she would have survived that attack, but I wanted her to die quickly..sorry…( Also, Akima was not possessed, this shall all be clarified in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Integral sat at her desk leafing through reports sent to her about the recent attack in Japan. It had been 2 weeks since then and still things felt strange without the presence of the Police Girl. As Integral read through she noticed something underlined, and so skipped to that part_. "General Katahira was not as we thought in cahoots with the demon or possessed. Her mind/body was merely under control by what we can only assume to be a vampire." _She ran this through her head.

"Alucard, come here" She spoke quietly.

Alucard had been moping around more than usual. Integral knew that vampires had special connections with their fledglings, but Alucard just seemed as if this bothered him a little too much. He hadn't been taunting her as much, which she was glad about. But still, it was a little unnerving.

Alucard emerged from the shadows and stood before the huge desk. "Yes, my Master?"

"General Katahira was being controlled by a vampire, she wasn't possessed. You stated in your report could sense another vampire's presence but kept loosing them." She leant forwards on her elbows, brushing a rouge strand of hair from her face. "Do you know them?"

"Yes," was the simple answer given. He inhaled an unneeded breath, "His name is Radu. He is powerful, but not as powerful as me, he realised this when he could feel my presence. That's why he left."

"And who is this, Radu?" She asked, obviously a bit peeved he had not mentioned this earlier, "And why did you not divulge this information sooner!" Her clenched hands colliding with the desk and such a forced it rattled everything upon, as well as Alucard's nerves.

"He is my brother. But he didn't count on me being there when he started that little, demonstration," he chuckled to himself, "However; he saw a chance to disrespect me and took it." With this the smile faded.

Integral sat back down. She lit a cigar and inhaled on it deeply, revelling in the smooth taste and rich aroma. "I am sorry for your loss. Seras was a fine soldier and may have eventually become a fine vampire." She spoke calmly and with sincerity.

He nodded and vanished once again into the shadows. Integra sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She felt a presence in the room again. "Alucard, I thought you were leaving?" As Integral opened her eyes it was not Alucard she saw in front of her.

* * *

"Who are you and just what do you think you are doing here?" Integral spoke with such force the person before her got on one knee in a respectful bow. 

"Sir Integral Hellsing. I am here to serve you. Just by getting to this office undetected should show a level of skill useful to you and your operation. I give you my complete servitude in anything you need."

Sir Hellsing examined the figure. A woman, dressed as a ninja with a fine looking sword on her back. It was the full get up; even her eyes were shielded by one way material. "For you to get this far undetected is indeed impressive. Remove your mask, and state your name."

The figure stood and pulled back the mask to reveal piercing violet eyes and greyish white hair. Her face was beautifully sculpted but held little emotion. "I am Akima Katahira. Former General to the Emperor of Japan. Here now giving services to you."

Integral walked round her desk and up to the woman who now stood to attention. "And what makes you so sure I would want you here? You are awfully confident."

"My sword took the life of one of yours. I wish to give my services in replacement of that I took away." There was something in her eyes and showed a level of determination that meant one way or another she would find a way of being employed here. That and what seemed to be great pain.

"Very well. I shall call my butler and have him prepare a room for you. Feel free to explore the estate. Lower levels are off limits. Dismissed, my butler will find you."

"My deepest thanks to you Sir Hellsing." Akima knelt once more, in a bow that showed the highest form of respect possible, then turned and left.

* * *

It was dusk. If the sun had been able to pierce the clouds it would be setting now. A light rain had begun to fall and the pleasant scents grass and flowers wafted up and around the gardens. Akima had made herself comfortable in one of a pagodas in the private gardens surrounding the estate. She was meditating, trying hard to recover any memory of what happened when her body was being controlled, but she couldn't come up with anything. 

Her appearance had changed. No longer was she donned up in her ninja uniform, but now a pair of light, airy, black yoga trousers and a long sleeved, high necked black top that matched. It seemed to be much more of a Chinese style top than Japanese. Akima herself wasn't actually Japanese. But her origins were a mystery even to her. Her skin was very pale, violet eyes, greyish white hair. She was an unusual sight to behold, which made her all the more alluring. She used her looks to her advantage, seducing enemies, then killing them all the easier.

The sound of the rain soothed her nerves. General Nagai had briefed her on the Hellsing agency and its more, valued members. He had explained the anger displayed by the vampire in red when the younger one had been slain by her hand. _"It was almost as if he didn't care you were being controlled. If he had not been ordered to bring you back alive and un-harmed, I hate to think what would have happened."_

She had woken up the day after, with no memory of what had happened. However, when she had been briefed, she demanded punishment for what her hands and sword had done. A lashing for every life taken by her blade. 24 lashings later and she staggered out of there with her last ounce of strength, and collapsed outside. She should have been resting for at least a month before she made the trip here. But she could not stand to wait. Her back look like she had fallen through a paper shredder, and still seeped now. However, she had learned to suppress physical pain and she didn't even notice it now. She continued to meditate, even when she felt another's presence near.

* * *

Alucard rose from his sleep. Turning, he grabbed the blood pack from the ice bucket and downed its contents. He had to admit, telling Integral about Radu had made him feel a little better, but still, the Police Girl wasn't around anymore to annoy, scare or pester when he got bored. Sighing, getting annoying with himself for grieving, he got out of his coffin and floated up through the floors, making Walter jump as his head poked through the floor. 

"Good evening Alucard. Sir Integral wishes your presence in her office before you go anywhere else. She needs to explain something to you." Walter spoke, as calmly as he could. He had been briefed on the way Alucard had acted in Japan, with the woman when Seras had died.

"Very well Angel, if your old bones are up for it, perhaps a spar later?"

"Perhaps." He watched Alucard tip his hat and float up through the ceiling to Integrals office.

"You summoned me my Master?" he grinned showing his fangs off, in his usual menacing way.

Integral looked up from her desk. "Yes, we have a new addition to our organisation. I want you to be on your best behaviour Alucard, we need her."

He frowned, and delved into her mind, "Why Master, you brought me a toy to play with..." His face contorted into a psychotic grim and he began to laugh. "Do not worry; she will still be able to walk back to her own room when I am done with her." He opened a portal and walked through it laughing hysterically.

The blonde sat there and hit the desk with her fist, "Damn it." She lit a cigar and slumped in her chair. Walter walked through the door with her tea.

"How did it go?"

"We may need a clean up crew near pagoda 2 soon." She exhaled the smoke from her cigar and sipped her tea. "Walter, did I…make a mistake taking her on?"

"We could use her Sir. She is an advantage to the organisation. I am sure Alucard will get used to her soon." He smiled and exited the room. Integra sat back, closed her eyes and smiled. _"Thank you Walter."

* * *

_

Alucard stood in the shadows, rain lightly falling on him as he watched the feminine figure sat meditating. She had now lit candles around her, a warm glow illuminating her in the night atmosphere. He could smell her now; it had taken a while for it to reach him in this weather. He stepped forward into plain view, if she were facing that way. "Greetings." His voice was low, his smile fake. There was an overwhelming urge to rip her head off where she sat, was it this nagging grief he was still feeling?

She did not turn, or move, her eyes remained closed. "Greetings, you must be Alucard?" Her voice was gentle, serene. He wasn't surprised; she was in a meditative state.

"I am, Miss Katahira." He walked round until he faced her, about 2 meters away at the bottom of the pagoda stairs. Rain water dripped off his hat, down his arms and off his hands. His yellow glasses hid the rage swelling in his eyes.

Her eyes opened. She regarded him with kind eyes, filled with sorrow and regret. "I sincerely apologise for your loss." She stood and descended the stairs until she was standing in front of him, herself now getting wet. "I beg your forgiveness." She dropped to her knees and bowed to him. "I understand that I myself did not end her life, but it was my sword that did the deed. I am here to serve not only Sir Hellsing, but you as well."

He bent down and put his hands on her shoulders, lifting her face to his. "You will never replace her!" And with that he threw her into the pagoda, her back slamming into the post. She howled, the wounds her back opening. Blood began to seep through her clothes and into the pagoda. She shook her head and stood, a little dizzy.

Alucard was shocked at himself. His emotions were getting the best of him. He watched her stand, smelt the blood and saw it running down with the rain. He looked back up to her, his nostrils filling with the sent of her blood. She stood in a fighting stance. "Must I fight to prove my worth vampire?"

He chuckled, "Soon…"

* * *

That's chapter 2 done! I hope I did a bit better this time. Once again, my apologies to the Seras fans. She will be in other stories, but I have had this idea in my head for ages and just wanted to go for it! Please R+R! Pretty please no flaming…( 

Bubbly Ninja


	3. Chapter 3: Hard to Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing blah, blah, blah….

Chapter 3: Hard to Hate

Alucard had returned to his abode in the basement. He sat, lounging in the chair in an almost impossible position, well, for a human it was anyway. In his hand was yet another blood bag, swinging to and fro in his grip. However it was not open, he did not want to taint the smell blood already in his nasal passage. His face formed that Cheshire cat grin he loved to pull; it made most humans wet themselves.

She was a virgin. Her blood would have smelt just as sweet, warm and fresh even if she had not of been a virgin, but she was and it made it all the more desirable. Just the smell of it was enough to bring even him to his knees. It had smelt even better than Integra's. If his grin could widen anymore, it could have at the thought that crossed his mind. He threw the blood bag back into the ice bucket and stood up, this was a brilliant idea; perhaps it could break even her.

* * *

Walter had shown up moments after Alucard had left, and with much protest had convinced Akima to go with him to the medical centre on site. Her wounds were greatly susceptible to infection, however showed no signs. She was stitched up and bandaged and sent to her room with orders of a good night's sleep and no strenuous movements or exercise. Walter could tell she hated it, he had too all those years ago. He took her back to her room and departed to make her some Green Tea and a light meal.

Akima sat in her bed reading some Japanese Literature. She could feel his presence almost immediately, yet he wasn't making himself shown. She was confused at this. Perhaps he was studying her, preparing himself for battle. She didn't care; a battle with him would be a fun and new challenge. She had heard his skills and abilities were something to keep in mind. He could change his shape and morph, teleport. She must keep all these in mind when fighting him. But she didn't realise the kind of battle Alucard had been speaking of.

"I know your there." She spoke finally, her lips curling into a kind of 'ha I found you' type pf grin. She placed the literature to one side and placed her hands in her lap, waiting for him to show himself.

Dropping himself head first from the ceiling, she turned himself round the right way in mid air and landed softly on his feet. He could smell her blood already; he wanted to sink his fangs into every inch of her being. He stopped that train of thought; he had come here to do a job. "Good evening...I hope you ready for what's to come."

She stood slowly, and what seemed a little wobbly too. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled and opened them. "I am as ready as I can be." She was in white pyjamas that seemed to float, a contrast to the black she had on earlier, it made her eyes intense.

Alucard stepped forward, his face held no emotion, he was battling the urge to drain her there and then, both killing her and satisfying him in both the hunger and revenge he was seeking. "This is no ordinary battle, no fighting." He gripped her buy the shoulders, she didn't fight against him. This confused the vampire; he had expected some kind of struggle. Lifting her to meet his face he spoke softly, "You will let me quench my thirst."

She lifted up her arm, and popped open the first few buttons of her shirt and pulled it away from her shoulder, "I am here to do your bidding, to replace what was taken." She looked him directly in his eyes. His hat and glasses were gone, their eyes burned into one another's.

Alucard grinned wildly, "Don't think it will be that easy…" He turned her round and pushed her so she was laying on her front on the bed. As soon as she tried to stand and protest Alucard placed a hand around her neck, applying enough pressure to immobilise her. "Now, now…Sir Hellsing will be most displeased if you are found dead so quickly. Do not fear, I am not that much of a monster." He brought his spare hand round her front and undid the rest of her buttons, discarding the top half of her pyjamas. He then proceeded to remove the bandage covering the wounds on her back. Blood had still seeped through the stitches. Alucard bent forward and traced his tongue along the wounds on her back. She stiffened slightly, and then relaxed. As his tongue lapped up every drop of blood it could, the wounds healed. But not fully, he wanted her to scar, and suffer a little longer. When all those bits of blood were cleaned up, he moved up to her neck, licked it then sunk his teeth in.

His eyes widened and grew more intense. He gripped her shoulders and drank deeply. He could feel her squirming underneath him, both in anger and ecstasy. He felt her stop moving, he could sense her heart beat slowing and with all his will power removed his teeth and licked the spots on her neck, watching them heal. He stepped back, her unconscious form on the bed. Lifting her up, he placed her back between the sheets. "This will not be the last time…this is the battle, can you take it, I can…" He began to chuckle as he disappeared into a portal.

She felt his tongue exploring her back, cleaning up any excess blood form where she had been stitched. She hated herself for enjoying it, but she couldn't help it. It felt nice, refreshing, relaxing. When she felt him move up to her neck, she was about to try and knock him off her, but he sank into her before she could. Akima had felt nothing like this before, she tried to fight it, to fight him, but she couldn't. Her whole body felt on fire. She felt her body getting colder and hotter that the same time. Her life was being drained form her, and she couldn't fight it. Darkness loomed over her, and she fell into it, enjoying the feeling it brought to her.

* * *

Integra Hellsing sat at her desk looking rather displeased while eyeing the clock. Akima should have reported to her 4 hours ago. She hadn't really noticed because of the amount of paper work she had been sifting through. She picked up the phone on her desk and pushed a few buttons. "Walter, please find Akima and bring her to me." She hung up.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. It opened slightly. "Sir?" A rather tired voice said from the other side.

"Where have you been? Get in here." Integra spoke angrily.

"I apologise Sir, I over slept." She bowed deeply. Her skin was paler than normal.

"Over slept?" she raised her brow, "I thought a warrior of your stature could do no such thing."

"Neither did I Sir."

Integra made note of her appearance, "You look unwell, anything I should know about?"

Akima hesitated. Should she tell her? Would he get into trouble? "No Sir…I just feel, drained." She smiled inwardly. She had technically told her, just not in a very direct manner.

"Very well, what happened last night in the gardens with you an Alucard?"

"We had a formal introduction. He pushed me at one point, I collided with the post on the pagoda and it reopened my wounds. Walter had me taken to the medical unit to have them seen to."

"If that is all, you are dismissed." She waved her hand and returned to her paper work.

Akima walked out and slumped against the door. She had come here, not to replace what was taken, but to replace the skills that were taken. She ran her hand over her face and up over her hair. She still did not have the memories she so desperately wanted. Even if she wasn't in control, she still wanted to know what her body had been doing.

Standing, she made her way to the pagoda from the night before, thoughts of what was happening running through her mind. She didn't have anything against vampires. They had done nothing to her in the past, she hadn't even known they really existed, just what she had read in books. But recently, the mind control, she didn't hold much in her heart for them; apart from this one. Two days, and they hadn't even spoken much, but she felt a connection. There was just something about him that made her shiver; possibly his tongue running over her back. She shivered at this thought, and smiled. She wondered when he would return to her again. Knowing he was slowly trying to break her, she would never give in.

* * *

Alucard was floating through the corridors, wondering who he could annoy. Integra had crossed his mind. He hadn't pissed her off in a while and he might be getting rusty. Floating up to her room he passed the gardens and saw the pagoda lit up. "Hmmm….its my mouse…." His smile widened and he fazed through the wall and sunk into the deepest shadows, far away from human instincts, even her. What was she doing? It didn't seem like any martial art he could remember. He searched his mind, and the minds of those he had eaten. She was… dancing? His face turned into one of awe as he watched. She was doing a form of Chinese dance. Slow and elegant, she wore a long figure hugging dress with very long, floating sleeves. The dress at the bottom was loose, allowing her legs to protrude outwards and up. Her eyes were closed as she danced. It seemed a little like Thai Chi, but it was more rhythmic, and slower. Bathed in candlelight Alucard could describe her as nothing but beautiful.

He growled at himself inwardly for feeling such a way. Not only was she human, but he had slain Seras. _"No, Radu took Seras away from your possession fool. And look, he presented a gift. A great worrier, with a gentle soul and a cold heart. Take it." _He did not often listen to the voices in his head, but he would have his fun before he did anything. He continued to watch her until she finished. His eyes watched intently as he blew out the candles and walked inside. "I will have my fun with you, then my way…" he grinned like a Cheshire cat and sunk back to his original job of pissing off Integra.

* * *

A month had passed since the night she danced. Alucard had sparred with her a few times, and purposely lost to make her think he was weaker than he appeared. But the more time he spent with her, as comrades, going on the odd mission together, watching her kill with no feeling or remorse, the more she became one of the humans he respected, dare he say liked. He had visited her only once more since the first time. He had almost killed her that night, her blood was even better than Integra's. So perfect. He was beginning to hate himself for the feeling she gave him.

They had been given a mission to seek and destroy a possible vampire sighting in the older parts of London. They walked side my side in silence, surveying their surroundings. Alucard paused for a moment, so Akima stopped and faced him.

"What is it?" She asked, wanted to know if she needed to ready herself.

"There are no ghouls, I am surprised... for him anyway." He spoke as in deep concentration.

"Him?" She thought momentarily. "The one who took me?"

Alucard nodded. He then disappeared. _"If she can take him on, then I have truly underestimated her." _

"Alucard?" She spoke, then felt a presence behind her and readied herself. Turning fast and swift, she saw nothing. Feeling it again to her right she moved, so did it. Predicting its movements she planted a flying kick in the right spot as he materialised again, smacking him firming in the jaw, breaking it and sending him flying to the ground. The figure rose.

He was a little shorter than Alucard, and looked a lot like him, but his face was more feminine, softer round the edges. She smiled and began chuckling. "Ahhh, it's you again, you did your duty, why are you still here?" He wore a plain black suit, with no tie and an open collar on his white shirt. He looked very casual. The kind of, I-can casually-kick-your-ass look.

Akima said nothing. She stood normally, not ready to attack, she just stood her ground.

"Alucard has abandoned you; he must still really want you to die." He smiled. "I could feel everything you should, smell everything. It was almost as if I was you. Killing all those innocent men. It was invigorating. The look in their eyes, pleading with you not to do it."

"Stop it." Her voice was but a whisper. "They were my men. I knew them all, I knew their families. Majority of them had children!" Her voice had raised passion behind it.

"And the last thing they saw were your hate filled eyes while mowing them down."

She went for him then, he was ready. He grabbed her arm and flipped her behind him, slamming her into the ground. She recovered quickly and kneeled about 3 meters away. He was confused, normally people, well humans, were out by now. It was easier before, he just invaded her as she fought others, but she was fighting him now, and she had learnt to put up mental blocks.

Standing, she ran forward, unsheathed her sword and with full force stabbed it into his heart. She felt a pain on the right side of her back and chest. Looking forward she saw he had opened a portal up in front of the sword and opened it up behind her. "Dirty trick…" She coughed up blood and withdrew her sword, slumping on the floor.

Alucard emerged then. "Brother, must you always take what's mine?" He picked up her unconscious mass, hearing her wheeze as the breathed. "We will meet again, very soon." He then vanished, leaving Radu trembling at the force of his brothers words. He knew then he would die.

* * *

OK! So…chapter 3! What can I say about it? Not much really…I am pleased with it! R+R PLEASE!

Bubbly Ninja


End file.
